Lyon
Lyon (リオン, Rion) is an iconic figure in the F!GHT Universe and the former 933rd GIFL Champion renowned for his immense physical power and Drive. He was known as "The Unbeatable Lion" (無敵の獅子, Muteki no Shishi) and defeated Cobalt Wolf to win his first championship, becoming the youngest champion to be crowned at age 18. Even though he does not possess a Gear, Lyon was able to battle against his opponents who did possess one on equal footing and easily defeated them in combat, successfully holding the title for three consecutive years. His lack of corporate sponsor was overlooked since the rules during that time stated that it was not a requirement. From his first match, Lyon dominated the league and quickly rose to become the most popular fighter in BattleScar. Some believe him to be the reincarnation of the F!GHT King, a legendary being of unmatched power who was the first person to utilize a Gear and establish the great tournament known today, and the two are considered to be in tier of power far above all others. He is the only living being with an X-Class Ranking, a class all his own since the F!GHT King, and an astonishing Level 10 Drive. His past is mostly a mystery, except that he was registered living in Julian when he entered the fighting league. Back then, he was known as the "Champion of July" (ジュライの覇者, Jurai no Hasha) because of the month his city was named for and was seen as a national celebrity by the media, despite his solitary lifestyle and preference in being left alone. The identities of his family and friends are unknown, as well as their status. Despite being the most popular fighter of that time, Lyon was stripped of his title after battling Gideon Gold whom he nearly crippled during their match. Paramount President Othniel Gold, father of Gideon, was livid at the prospect of his son losing so badly and manipulated the Circle of Seven to change the rules and force Lyon to resign as Champion. He was then exiled from the league under these new rules, and Lyon, seeing how easily corruptible the league was, lost his ambition to battle. His removal from the Grand Immortal F!GHT League was met with great ire among fans, being that he was incredibly popular and a hero in the league, and caused a huge decline in viewership for the next two years. Since his forced retirement, he has returned to Julian and his current whereabouts and status are unknown. Appearance Lyon is a young man tall in stature and extremely built. Every part of his body is well-defined in musculature and when he's pushing his strength, veins are noticeable on the surface. It is through this body that Lyon is able to physically overpower his opponents and its durability has allowed him survive injuries unscathed what would be fatal to most. He has strong chiseled features with stone grey eyes and thin eyebrows. His hair is white and unkempt, and hangs in long strands over his face. To match his unkempt hair he has a bit of stubble around his mouth and chin, and when he's smile it known to be quite animalistic, with his canines being sharper than normal. When he first appeared in the fighting league, Lyon was clean shaven and his hair was combed to the side. Lyon has never known a life of luxury or wearing the finer things. He's always lived in the slums or traveled as a nomad. As such most of his clothing consisted of hand me downs or second-hand articles. Once he became champion and started making a better living for himself, he still maintained a rather plain appearance consisting of boots, torn jeans, alternating designed t-shirts and an assortment of leather jackets. His jackets vary in styles, such as red leather with a fur collar or black with its sleeves torn off. He considers his leather jackets his most cherished articles of clothing, which is ironic since they are often damaged or destroyed when using his Drive power. Personality When Lyon participated in the GIFL he was known as a strong, confident and fearless fighter who somehow maintained a balance between fierce combatant and a humble person. He was loved by the crowd and after each of his victories he would signal to them and to the viewers at home. Despite his overwhelming popularity he didn't let the fame get to his head and still maintained a quiet life. It is unknown what his life was like prior to joining the GIFL but the second he stepped foot into the arena one could sense his love of fighting. At first, their was reluctance in supporting a fighter without a Sponsor, and many believed that he would an underdog. Regardless of people's view of him at the time, he simply wanted to find worthy opponents who could push him to his limits. He greatly enjoyed being challenged, more so than dominating his matches and had fun with some his opponents who also loved the sport. Even after defeating his opponents, he viewed some of them with respect and admiration, namely Cobalt Wolf, who he would later befriend after Lyon defeated him for the GIFL Championship. He respected the sport and fought honorably, resisting the urge to flex his true power against opponents who couldn't stand up to him. He didn't enjoy causing permanent injury, but at the same time, hated those who flaunted their strength and taunted their opponents. He admitted to taking some personal enjoyment in defeating these fighters, putting them in their place and hoping the experience would humble them in some way. Lyon was, and still is, a respected individual in and out of the ring, earning the praise and love of hundreds of millions in BattleScar, and seen as a celebrity back in Julian. While he regularly maintains a smile and carefree attitude, Lyon has been pushed to show a much more aggressive side of him. Namely his most famous battle against Gideon Gold. Gideon was the exact opposite of Lyon in terms of personality: rude, condescending, arrogant and enjoyed hurting people regardless if they yielded or not. With this, Lyon finally unleashed the beast that was within him, exploding outward in a single attack that nearly killed Gideon. Any other battle, Lyon had greatly restrained his full power and the one time he unleashed it it had nearly crippled Gideon in the process. Gideon's father, Othniel, moved to have Lyon's contract with the GIFL voided and expelled the famous fighter from ever participating again by manipulating the rules to conflict with Lyon's ideology. Seeing how corruptible the sport he loved was, Lyon resided into leaving the GIFL and retire to Julian instead of challenging it. Lyon is a firm believer in power should not be abused, and using your position or power for personal gain while simultaneously hurting those around you is a deplorable act. Lyon fought because he loved to fight, and the people cheered for him. He always made it known that what he does, he does for his fans and for those who look up to him. Knowing he couldn't live in that world anymore he was exiled from the GIFL to a life unknown and his current whereabouts remain a mystery. Relationships Allies City of Julian Cobalt Wolf Enemies Othniel Gold History Work in Progress. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:Former GIFL Champion Category:X-Class Ranking Category:Level 10 Drive Category:Male Category:Retired